Her Guardian Angel
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is a sequel to Your Guardian Angel, nya! Please continue to support this storyline! Rated M for well just read it, nya...
1. What has happened so far

**As promised here is the first chapter of the sequel to Your Guardian Angel enjoy my dear readers, nya!**

After Sasori and Deidara graduated from highschool, Sasori was going to become an art teacher, planning to make art on the side with Dei, who was working at a near by Starbucks. Zeki had moved in with her brother and his boyfriend, still having three years of highschool left. Kana had moved to a different country for work. Pein and Konan had gotten married. Kakuzu and Hidan hadn't been seen since graduation. Itachi was going to the same college as Sasori and Deidara. Sasuke, Kary and Naruchi were still in highschool.

 **-Chapter one end-**

 **I hope you liked it, nya. I know it's not much but it's just supposed to just catch with what has happened so far!**


	2. Vacations Never Go As Planned

**Enjoy chapter two, nya! xD**

It was the last day of school and as Zeki was going down stairs, she was pushed from behind. She tumbled down a flight of stairs and was pretty badly bruised. When she got to her locker, a student 'accidently' bumped into her forcefully, knocking her to the ground. Zeki sighed, _The bullying never used to be this bad when nii-same was still in school..._ She thought as she walked to her brother's boyfriend's car that was waiting for her.

"How was school Zeki-chan?" Sasori asked, as she got into the passenger side seat.

"I-it was okay..." Zeki said not very convincingly and put in her headphones, her iPod shuffling to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

Sasori nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it. The rest of the ride was relatively silent aside from Zeki singing quietly in her pretty voice.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Deidara rushed to Zeki and pushed her to the couch, making her sit down, treating a scrape on her knee and then sat down beside her.

"We need to take you to get clothes for our vacation, yeah! Since it's summer you can't complain about wearing short sleeves." The blond said to his sister, "Is Naruchi still planning on going with us?" Zeki just nodded. The was a knock at the door, from the sound of it it was Naruchi, Zeki got up and let her in, beside her was Kary and Itachi.

"Zeki-chan, your looking as cute as ever, woof." Naruchi said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Dei, still unaccustomed to the two dating, gaped at them. Sure he had been accepting of the two loving each other, but Zeki was still his little sister so this was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruchi asked and Zeki nodded, smiling a little bit as Naruchi giggled, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with Itachi to his car.

Naruchi and Zeki shopped and Zeki that this would be the last time they were ever together. Tonight she would end everything... She felt as though things would get better if she didn't exist anymore, her brother could afford enough food for himself and his boyfriend, Naruchi wouldn't be shunned because they were dating and she wouldn't have to lie about being cold just to hide her scars. Sure they would be sad, but she felt that their lives would be better without her.

When Itachi pulled up to Sasori and Deidara's apartment, they all got out and entered the home, Dei immediately shooting Itachi a death glare while Sasori spoke with him and Naruchi, Kary and Zeki went to her room and talked for a few hours before Naruchi and Kary had to go home.

Zeki hugged Kary and said goodbye and did the same with Itachi.

The silver haired girl took a deep breath before saying her next goodbye to Naruchi, not being able to form words, she pulled the Hyuga down and into the most mind blowing passionate kiss they had ever had, knotting her fingers in her other's long blue locks. After getting over her shock Naruchi responded, knotting her fingers in Zeki's silver locks as well. For the onlookers it was starting to get a wee bit uncomfortable, until Itachi, deciding to be the little bitch he could be sometimes, whistled. Naruchi first 'good naturedly' flipped him off, but then after breaking the kiss and catching her breath said, with an evil grin and a teasing tone, "Oh, and like you don't kiss a certain someone just as passionately if not more so, woof." Itachi blushed and ignored everyone.

After the three departed, Zeki decided to say her very last goodbyes to the redhead and the blond. She plastered a smile on her face and said she was going to take a bath before bed. They told her goodnight and she kissed their cheeks, thanking them for all they had done for her. By the end she was crying a little bit, but they didn't see her tears.

She went into her room and put her note on her desk, went into the bathroom, locked the door, filled the tub with cold water, slit her wrists and got in. This would be a painful death, but she deserved it. At least the cold water would allow her to bleed out faster.

 _I hope you all we forgive me someday... Goodbye..._ Were Zeki's last thoughts before the world grew dimmer and then turned black...

 **-Chapter two end-**

 **I hope that wasn't too terrible sad, nya... Sorry guys...**


	3. Something Isn't Right

**So I know I left you guys at a pretty bad place last time... But I hope this will make up for it, nya!**

 _Something isn't right..._ Naruchi thought as she rode in the backseat of Itachi's black Mitsubishi Eclipse. _Zeki-chan never initiates physical contact..._ As she sat there and tried to figure it out, she noticed that Itachi had already dropped Kary off at her home. Without saying anything, he turned the car around and was headed back to Sasori and Deidara's apartment, not surprisingly he had noticed something was amiss as well... Naruchi vaguely wondered if Kary had also...

He pulled up and unlocked the doors, knowing that it would take too long to find a place to park. Naruchi got out and ran to the door, knocking on it.

Deidara answered it and let her in, bewildered as to why she was there again.

"Where is Zeki, woof?" She asked, letting the panic she felt slip into her voice.

"In the bathroom taking a bath, hmmm. Why?" Deidara answered.

"No time to explain." Naruchi said in a rush, going to the bathroom and knocking no on the door. No response. She knocked again a little louder this time. Still no response. She knocked one more time. No response. Nothing, not even the sound of movement in water. Fearing the worst, she tried to kick down the door, but was too weak. She tried again and again and again and finally Sasori noticed, helping her and the door was successfully not closed anymore.

Naruchi entered the door and almost threw up for there lying in the tub full of blood and water with her clothes still on was Zeki. On the floor beside the tub was a knife, it's blade covered in blood. Naruchi collapsed to her knees and sobbed. Sasori left the doorway and went to go keep Deidara from seeing what had happened. In the distance sirens were heard coming closer and closer to the apartment. Itachi probably called them Naruchi noted as her throat began to hurt from so much crying.


	4. Am I Alive?

**Hello dear readers, nya! I really wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I couldn't... I hope you guys will like this! Sorry in advance for OOCness and Zeki crying a lot.**

Zeki opened her eyes, expecting to see either clouds and a gold gate or a volcanic scene and little demons. She saw neither. She saw a room, a big room with white walls. She was lying on a bed that, she decided, was not comfortable. She was hooked up to a lot of machines, she looked down and saw a light gray wolf lying across her - possibly that was part of the reason she was so uncomfortable? The wolf noticed she was awake and gave her sad, betrayed eyes, eyes like Naruchi's. Zeki's throat became tight at the thought of the Hyuga, how would she ever tell her? She began to sob and the wolf whined softly, nudging her with its nose and licking her cheek. Zeki smiled heartbreakingly at it and wiped away her tears, sniffling a little bit.

A nurse entered the room and Zeki was surprised to see it was Izuna, Madara'a little brother. He gave her a sympathetic smile, undoing the bandages on her wrists and then re-bandaging them. He left as quickly as he appeared.

Her next visitor was Deidara who was accompanied by Sasori. He was crying when he entered the room.

He slapped her across the check, "How could you do this to all of us? Why couldn't you have talked to me about this, I could have helped you, yeah!" Deidara said, his voice full of anger, sadness, betrayal and guilt.

Zeki started crying once again and repeating her apology over and over and over again, making the blond feel bad for scolding her so harshly.

"Where's Naruchi?" Zeke asked, her voice coming out in a sobs, the very thought of Naruchi finding out terrified her.

"Naruchi? I haven't seen her since she found you in the bathtub, hmmm. Why? Has she not been by to see you?" Deidara replied and Zeki stared at him as though he had said he was straight and homophobic.

"What do you mean she found me? Wasn't it you or Sasori-san?" She asked, staring at them in total and complete horror.

"No. Naruchi came back after you decided to take a bath, she looked absolutely frantic. When you didn't answer the door Danna and her knocked it down, so the door has to be replaced, yeah. Which the maintenance people are going to bitch about. After the EMTs took you away, Naruchi ran off into the woods looking really... Wild." Deidara answered, "Just please whenever you feel like this again, talk to me or even Sasori, please." Zeki nodded, ashamed and guilty feeling. It was an awful feeling she decided.

The wolf lifted up its delicate head and whined, nudging her with its nose. Zeki curiously lifted a hand to pet its elegant muzzle. It didn't bite her, in fact the wolf seemed to be enjoying being petted just like an ordinary dog. Zeki felt a smile tugging at her lips, there was something oddly familiar about this wolf and soon she found out what exactly.

The wolf's features began to change to that of Naruchi. Naruchi sat there wagging her tail as Zeki messaged behind her wolf ears. When Zeki suddenly stopped she looked up confused then she saw the surprised expression on her face and figured she was back in human form. Her cheeks flushed deep crimson as Zeki gaped and pointed at her.

"Did I forget to mention I'm a werewolf, woof? Yeah, when I have really strong emotions, I sorta just, change. So when I found you... I didn't want to expose my secret so I ran into the woods. Please talk to me next..." Naruchi said, as she pulled the other into a suffocatingly tight hug, "I love you." Zeki nodded into the other girl's shirt, Naruchi whispered soothing words to her.

Sasori and Deidara left the room, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment - which they were - Itachi was outside the door, talking to Izuna.

Naruchi appeared seconds later, "Zeki-chan wants to adopt a kitten from the animal shelter, would that be okay, woof?" Deidara nodded and Naruchi let out an exclamation of joy before dashing off to tell Zeki the good news.

"Is it such a good idea to get a kitten?" Sasori inquired, looking at the blond doubtfully.

"Of course it is, what could possibly go wrong, yeah?"

"Famous last words, Dei. Famous last words."

"Oh shut up Danna, hmmm." Deidara playfully pushed his boyfriend, who in turn pushed him and before too long the two had gotten into a pushing war.

 **\- Chapter Four end -**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, nya.**


	5. Anumal Shelter

**Hello dear readers! I was going to post this yesterday or the day before... But I had a really bad toothache and had to have three fillings... So yeah, nya...**

When Zeki was released from the hospital, Itachi drove Sasori, Deidara, Naruchi and Zeki to go look at the cat and kittens.

"Welcome!" Said a short-haired ravenette with green eyes and a volunteer badge that said 'Welcome: I'm Makoto.' "The cats are just through their, the kittens are in the back and the dogs are in the main building." She said with a happy smile on her lips, "Please tell me if I can be of any help. Oh and please don't stick your fingers in the cages because some of the cats may bite." She turned to Itachi, "Mom says be home for dinner early and tell Sasuke nii-san the same cause uncle Madara and uncle Izuna will be coming over." With that she left and everyone stared at Itachi with varying degrees of disbelief and shock.

Itachi shrugged, "She's my sister okay? It's not that big of a deal."

"But she's in our class and her last name is Nishigawa, woof!" Naruchi exclaimed, looking surprised, confused and excited all at once.

"So? Zeki's last name is Takano, not Iwa. The reason is because she is adopted, but she's still my little sister." Itachi said with a fond smile.

"I feel the same, Zeki-chan is my sister even if we have different mothers." Deidara agreed and wrapped an arm around said sister, who smiled a little bit and returned her brother's one armed his.

The group walked around looking at all the cute cats in the cages, until Zeki stopped. Had Naruchi been quite a bit shorter she would have face planted in Zeki's back. Zeki had stopped right in front of a long-haired black cat who had one green eye, it glared at her and flopped down.

"Itachi-san please go get your sister. I have made a decision of the cat I want." Zeki said, Itachi nodded and went to go get the Raven haired girl.

Makoto appeared moments later with some paperwork on the cat as well as a pre-adoption form, "I must warn you that this little boy has been abused by his previous owner and he hides a lot. He's been here a long time and was actually scheduled to be put down today..." Makoto said sadly, handing Zeki the info they had on the cat while Deidara filled out the pre-adoption form.

Zeki read the information and noticed something was missing, a name. So she asked, "Does he have a name?"

Makoto shook her head and said in a soft tone, "No. No one has gotten around to it... But I started calling him Taka for no reason in particular, so you can either keep that or give him a new one."

Zeki smiled, "I think Taka is a wonderful name for him." Deidara handed Makoto the papers and then Makoto told him to follow her to the front where they would finalize the adoption.

Makoto went back after getting a cardboard cat carrier and Zeki helped the ravenette to get Taka into the box. When that was done Makoto gave Zeki a collar, a string toy and a bag of cat treats.

In the time that they were finalizing the adoption, Itachi had drove Sasori home to get his car and so they split up, Itachi and Makoto going to their house and the other five, including Taka, to Sasori and Deidara apartment, Naruchi have permission to say the night.

When they got home, Zeki set Taka in the living room, getting food to put out as well as water and his litter box before letting the cat out.

Taka stepped foot outside his box and saw people, he made a dash for under the couch, there were too many people though the silver haired one seemed like she might be okay, though that required further investigation to make sure, he could just reach into her mind a look around while she slept. Yes in fact he would do that with everyone this night.

They all went to bed after a while and when all were away, Taka explored their minds.

 **That was the chapter end! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Suddenly! A Mystery Boy!

**Hey dears, I hope you guys don't think this story is terrible, nya...**

In the morning Zeki was awaken by Naruchi's shriek and the clattering of pots and pans. Zeki walked into the kitchen groggily, rubbing her eyes and stretching. When she arrived her jaw dropped mid yawn. There was a black haired guy with cat ears and a tail completely naked standing in the middle of the room. He glared at her with his one green eye, his other covered by an eye patch. She just then noticed a chain attached to his collar, she followed it this chain with her eyes and found it ended around her left wrist, chained there.

"Uh...? Why is there a chain around my wrist?" Zeki asked extremely confused.

"Listen _human_ , you gave me a name and put a collar on me, therefore unless someone else does exactly what you did, we will be bound together until you die, so don't get used to me caring, I hate humans." He said with his deep, sexy voice, in a I-don't-really-care tone.

"Taka?" Zeki asked in disbelief, wondering how her little cat became this really hot guy.

"Hmph." She blacked out and Naruchi and Taka went back to fighting like a cat and a dog, haha.

 **Yay that was the chapter's end! Please review, did you think Taka would end up being a human neko boy? Tell me your thoughts on this new development, nya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter of this fic, nya. I didn't now what to name it so here you are.**

In the morning after everyone found out Taka was actually a human-ish neko, Zeki and Naruchi were going out on a date so they had to figure out what to do with Taka.

"I can't have you with a chain around your neck following me around. It would look too weird." Zeki said, crossing her arms and hearing the chain jangle and frowned.

"The chains only visible to you and me." Taka replied and adjusted the black ripped T-shirt he was wearing, "Do I have to wear this uncomfortable stuff?" Zeki just nodded and they left the room.

When they got to the city Makoto was there to greet them, "How is Taka doing? Has he eaten anything at all? Is he still hiding under beds?"

Before Zeki could answer any of those questions, a group of girls were making a fuss about a cute guy. It was Taka and Zeki had to go rescue him.

By the end of the day Taka had transformed himself back into his cat self and Zeki invited Makoto over for a sleepover.

 **-Chapter Seven end-**

 **I hope this wasn't bad, nya...**


	8. Sleepover With Makoto

**Hey so, I hope you guys actually like this fic, nya..**

Makoto entered the apartment and was greeted by the sight of Sasori and Deidara cuddling on the couch together.

"OH MY GOD YAOI!" She shrieked happily, jumping up and down while pointing. Zeki smiled and nodded, happy to have found another fujoshi.

Zeki had to stay focused on her main objective, to give Taka a new owner that he actually liked. They had talked about it and out of all humans he liked Makoto the best, thus they lured the unsuspecting girl here. Zeki took the collar off of Taka and told Makoto to put it back on him and say his name. She looked at Zeki for second but then did as she was told and what appeared before her eyes? Why it was Taka, again with no clothes. She fainted and looked very happy.

"Did it work?" Zeki asked worriedly. Taka looked at Makoto's arm and nodded his confirmation. Zeki let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on her bed, Naruchi would be extremely happy to have Zeki all to herself again.

As Zeki drifted to sleep she wondered if Naruchi would play fetch if she threw a ball.

 **So that was the end of the chapter, nya :) I hope it was okay!**


	9. A Test

**Okay so... There are only two chapters left, this one included! I hope you will stick around until the end dear reader, nya.**

"Naruchi-chan, I want to see if a suspicion. Meet me at the park. Kay love you too, bye." Zeki hung up the phone and grabbed the tennis ball she had purchased the previous day.

They met at the park an hour or two later. Naruchi was dressed in nothing more than a tank top and a cute knee length skirt. Zeki on the other hand was wearing a long sleeved thin shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, she hid the tennis ball behind her back.

"What suspicion is it, Ze-" Naruchi was unable to finish her sentence cause Zeki had whipped out the ball and threw it as far as she could. Naruchi resisted at first, but then turned into a wolf and ran after it.

Wolf-Naruchi came running back, wagging her tail happily to a giggling Zeki who tossed the ball again and Naruchi ran after it again.

By the time the two left the park it was night and Naruchi made plans to stay over at Zeki's again.

They got to Sasori and Deidara's apartment and found it empty, seeing a note tapped to the fridge which said,

 _"Don't panic Zeki-chan, yeah!_

 _But, um, Danna and I will be gone for a while, cause, well he proposed to me... So we are going overseas. Don't worry, I've arranged for you to stay with Pein and Konan until we return -_

 _Your big brother,_

 _Deidara"_

After Zeki read this she got out her phone and called Konan. It rang a few times before the blue haired woman picked up.

"Yes Zeki-chan?" She answered the phone.

"Could Naruchi stay with me?" Zeki asked in her timid voice.

"Of course she can! I'll be over to pick you guys up in a bit. Se ya." And then she hung up.

So it seemed as though Naruchi and Zeki would be staying with Pein and Konan for a while.

 **I hope this chapter wasn't terrible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I think this will be the last chapter... But I'm not entirely sure, nya. If you are lucky than I'll give you another chapter... But probably not so don't get your hopes up too high XP**

 **Chapter Ten Just When You Thought Things Were Getting Better...**

It was late at night but Zeki could not sleep despite the fact that she was exhausted. Her mind would just not shut up,she continued to wonder if Taka and Makoto were okay. She wondered if Sasori and Deidara were happy and she wonder where the hell Naruchi had gone. She said she would be back in a few minutes, but that was an hour ago!

Zeki, deciding she should probably look for her girlfriend, got up and exited the room. It took her a little bit to find the wolf girl but when she did, Naruchi appeared to be having a conversation with someone. Zeki hid and watched from afar.

 _"How is the princess?"_

"Zeki-hime is fine, I've made sure to protect her by pretending to be her lover."

 _"And she doesn't suspect anything? You know Queen Kana would have your head if you can't keep the princess convinced that she is a normal girl."_

"I know, believe me it's hard, but she knows nothing."

 _"Good, I will relay this to the Queen."_

With that Naruchi rounded the corner to come face to face with a crying Zeki, who slapped her across the cheek then ran out the door and into the room.

Before Naruchi could do anything to stop her, Zeki was hit by a semi that tried to stop in time but was too late.

Zeki saw a bright light and then a vision of Kana, Deidara and herself sitting around in an elegant room laughing happily.

 **-Possible The End...?-**

 **So I hope this was a good chapter, nya. Please Review?**


	11. Naruchi's Regret

**So I decided to publish one last chapter, nya. I hope you'll enjoy this.**

Naruchi ran after Zeki as she dashed out of the house and into the road. She yelled after her, but the silver haired girl continued to run. A huge semi came barreling around the corner but didn't see the petite girl in time and slammed into her.

Naruchi stood there frozen in horror as blood gushed from a wound on Zeki's head. The blue haired teen sank to the ground and let out a heartbroken scream.

She had lost the only one she had truly ever loved. She had lost her... And it was her fault. She shifted to a wolf and took off running. Running and she never stopped... And never looked back, never to see what she regretted most.

 **-The End-**

 **Okay, so if I post a sequel to this, I'll post a notice on this fic, nya :) I hope you guys will continue to support my fics :)**


	12. A note about the sequel what!

**My lovely readers, nya! I just wanted to tell you guys that I decided to write yet another sequel in this series xD it's called 'Forgetting Her Guardian Angel' and I'm going to post the sequel really soon. You can probably guess what this involves... But maybe you don't *looks around nervously* anyway please enjoy it! That's all I wanted to say so, keep going about your business! Bye bye! *Kamuis away***


End file.
